Rainbow Wand
This article is about the object named the "Rainbow Wand". You may be looking for the episode of the same name. The Rainbow Wand is a magical wand that can create Never Land rainbows and it belongs to the Pirate Princess. Abilities The Pirate Princess primarily uses the magical powers from her mysterious wand to create rainbows in Never Land with just a swing. The Rainbow Wand possibly has more powers as the Pirate Princess was relieved to get it back before it could fall into the wrong hands. However, the Rainbow Wand does have its limits to its abilities as seen in the episode "The Never Rainbow" the Pirate Princess needed help locating the Dazzle Diamond hidden deep within Never Land to restore the power of the wand as it isn't endless or self-replenishing. Role in the series In the episode "The Rainbow Wand", the princess lost her magical wand which, oblivious to her, was recently found by Izzy back at Pirate Island. They journey off to the Pirate Princess's castle to return it but are followed by Captain Hook and his crew. After reaching the castle, they use the princess's pet sea serpent Cecilia to get rid of the captain so the Pirate Princess uses the magic of her wand to create a rainbow which leads Jake and his crew home. The Rainbow Wand plays a larger role in the episode "The Never Rainbow". The Princess's rainbow wand has run out of power and luckily for her, the legendary Never Rainbow has appeared over Pirate Island, Never Land and the Never Sea. The rainbow leads to the Dazzle Diamond which if taped by the wand, the said wand will be empowered. However, as the crew set off, Captain Hook learns from his crew that every rainbow leads to the treasure, urging the captain to go after it. Once both teams of pirates meet and the diamond is discovered, the Pirate Princess manages to recharge her wand but Hook still attempts to steal the treasure. Unfortunately for the villain, the Never Rainbow vanishes along with the diamond leaving the captain treasure-less. Back on Pirate Island, the Pirate Princess lets her friends Izzy and Jake try out the fully charged wand. In the process, Jake accidentally zaps Hook with the rainbow rays comically turning Hook into an all colorful version of his former self, just as he just desired to never see a rainbow again. In "The Queen of Never Land", the Pirate Princess and Winger were summoned by The Queen of Never Land, who was actually Captain Hook in disguise. The princesses were told to present a gift and the "Queen" will decide who shall be the heir to the throne. The Pirate Princess uses her Rainbow Wand to make various rainbows to please the queen but she was not amused. However, Jake and the crew soon exposed Hook's plans, but the captain attempts to flee with the Pirate Princess's diamonds. Forcing the Pirate Princess, Winger, Jake, and his crew to give chase after Hook. The Rainbow Wand was the key to defeating the princess old foe the Sea Witch during their epic battle in the episode "Season of the Sea Witch". The witch prepares to blast the Pirate Princess right before Jake and his crew arrive with the rainbow wand. Izzy throws over to the Pirate Princess and the later finally blasts the Sea Witch, transforming her into the beautiful Misty the Wonderful Witch. In the episode "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!", The Sea Witch has returned once more bent on transforming the princess into gold. The Sea Witch confronts the Pirate Princess at her palace. As the princess tried to defend herself with her Rainbow Wand the witch proved far more powerful then their last encounter and might have succeeded if Jake and his crew had not intervened with Bucky's bubble cannon. The Pirate Princess reappears in the episode "Captain Frost", she assists Jake and his crew by acting as bait for Captain Hook's greed in order to reclaim the magical snowflake gem he stole from Captain Frost. Captain Hook attempt to freeze the princess using the North Wind Snowflake to steal her golden ship. The princess defends herself using her Rainbow Wand. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Rainbow Wand makes a brief cameo in the episode "I've Got my Sword", As Jake mentions various pirates have objects dear to them, for the Pirate Princess it's her Rainbow Wand. Printed material The Rainbow Wand reappearance in the book, "My First Look Find Jake and the Never Land Pirates". It is featured in the Have-a-Banana Grove as one of the objects that most located within the lush jungle. Video games The Rainbow Wand is a key element in the Disney Junior online game "Rainbow Wand Color Quest." The Sea Witch has drained all Never Land of color and the only thing that can restore the color to the island once more is the power of the Rainbow Wand. Trivia * The Rainbow Wand resembles a golden rapier with a rainbow gem on the tip. Gallery Rainbow_wand.jpg|The Rainbow Wand. IzzyRainbow.jpg|Izzy wielding the Rainbow Wand. Pirate Pincess with rainbow wand.jpg Pirate Princess52.png Jake-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Pirate Princess-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Izzy with Hook&crew-The Never Rainbow.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow04.jpg JakeIzzyPirate Princess-The Never Rainbow .jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 34.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 36.jpg Pirate Princess08.jpg Jake - Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land11.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land10.png Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow01.jpeg Pirate Princess-Captain Frost01.jpg Sea Witch-Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!04.jpeg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest01.jpg Wand-Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Wand-Rainbow Wand Color Quest02.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest06.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest04.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest05.jpg Rainbow Wand paper craft.jpeg Izzy-The Never Rainbow06.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow03.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow02.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow05.jpg Jake-The Never Rainbow13.jpg Jake-The Never Rainbow12.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Never Rainbow03.jpg Diamond&wand-The Never Rainbow01.jpg Hook&Izzy-The Never Rainbow01.jpg Pirate Princess -The Rainbow Wand03.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch22.jpg Pirate Princess-Trading Treasures02.jpg Haveabanana Grove - First Look and Find book.jpg Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Treasure Category:Gold Category:Magical Objects